ztgsinonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zan
(also known as Zero and Null, Zanhoshi, Zanhoshi Himself, Z.A.N.H.O.S.H.I., Star Slayer, Starsmite, Sunstrike, Saishuuken, or Ultimate Sword) Zan is an Omega-Class entity residing within the higher-dimensional plane known as Space-Time Six, at the identity coordinates Zero And Null. Ordinary spacetime cannot contain its intrinsically infinite energy, and any attempt to confine it to a lower-dimensional plane will inevitably transform that plane into a kaleidoscopic fracture of its original state. Such planes are effectively rendered fractal in dimension and infinite in scope. During the events of Legend of the Ultimate Sword, Zan is confined to lower-dimensional space. As a result, Zan's presence and influence are woven into the fabric of spacetime, introducing a number of bootstrap paradoxes. Among them is the first Avatar, who Zan influences to craft his personality and will into the semblance of a cybernetic artificial intelligence. This AI is grafted into the body and mind of a man named Taliro, permanently transforming him into an extension of Zan. Throughout LOTUS, Taliro succumbs more and more to Zan's influence, until they merge completely. This emerging being also goes by the name Zan, but is sometimes referred to as Zanhoshi Himself. Z.A.N.H.O.S.H.I. (also known as Zanhoshi-Taliro, or Zan) Z.A.N.H.O.S.H.I. is a Zenith-class Artificial Neural-Haptic Operating System and Heuristic Intelligence created by the biotech genius Anima on planet Valore. She custom-builds the AI and the cybernetic prostheses it controls to repair Taliro's broken body after his accident - both out of compulsion by Zan and her love for Taliro. Despite the system's name, it does not function as a typical AI, and has no decision-making capabilities. The entire framework is designed to simulate an appropriate receptacle for Zan's influence, which itself would act as the AI. Because the system is her love-fueled creation and means of intimate contact between her and Taliro, it metaphorically satisfies the role of "progeny", and is itself eligible to be an Avatar. Zanhoshi (also known as Zanhoshi Prime, Ultimate Sword, or Star Slayer) .]] A Zanhoshi is purported to be the Ultimate Sword, a weapon of infinite and awesome power. It is designed by Drake in Primeverse and Mezzo in Alphaverse. Its design permits the absorption and release of unlimited amounts of energy. When charged, it is intended to take on a life of its own, one mirroring and complementary to that of its wielder. However, when charged by the Zet, it instead manifests Zan's influence. Zetoshin is urged to destroy the weapon and superficially agrees, but secretly incorporates it into the design of the Mazzaroth, as its primary power source. Upon activation of the Mazzaroth and contact with Space-Time Six, Zan is dragged into the sword through the Mazzaroth. Because the sword is integrated with the Mazzaroth at the time, Zan is projected to all times and places in lower-dimensional reality at once, fracturing the fabric of spacetime. Primeverse ceases to exist, and the LOTUS sub-spiral is created. Zanhoshi Prime ceases to exist, and all its alternate versions are created. For a comprehensive list of Ultimate Swords, see this listing page. For the sake of page length, complete descriptions require each sword have its own page. Category:Characters